Palytoxin will be isolated from marine coelenterates and purified by gel chromatography. The molecule, M. Wt. ca 3000, will be degraded oxidatively and the structures of the key fragments will be determined by chemical and spectral methods. Once the structure of the nitrogenous part of the molecule is known, this portion will be synthesized and made available for pharmacological studies.